riverdalefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Le terrificanti avventure di Sabrina
Le terrificanti avventure di Sabrina è una serie drammatica horror e soprannaturale su Netflix, basata sulla serie a fumetti omonima creata da Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa nel 2014. La serie è incentrata su una strega adolescente, il personaggio Archie Comics Sabrina Spellman. Nonostante l'adattamento fosse programmato per andare in onda su The CW, i diritti sono stati infine acquistati da Netflix, che ha ordinato due stagioni di 10 episodi ciascuna.'Riverdale' Off-Shoot 'Sabrina' Moves to Netflix With 2-Season Order La prima parte fu pubblicata su Netflix il 26 ottobre 2018.Netflix's Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Gets Premiere Date (And It's Spooky) - TVLine Premessa "Il dramma reinventa la storia di Sabrina, vita da strega come un oscuro racconto che traffica nell'orrore, nell'occulto e nella stregoneria, ovviamente. La nuova iterazione è descritta come nella vena di Rosemary's Baby and The Exorcist e trova Sabrina alle prese per riconciliare la sua duplice natura di metà strega, metà mortale mentre combatte le forze del male che minacciano lei, la sua famiglia e il mondo diurno abitato dagli umani." Sinossi Magia e malizia si scontrano come metà umana, metà-strega. Sabrina naviga tra due mondi: la vita da adolescente mortale e il retaggio di famiglia, la Chiesa della notte.CHILLING ADVENTURES OF SABRINA with writer and producer Matt Barry lands on NETFLIX - The Agency Cast Cast principale *Kiernan Shipka come Sabrina Spellman *Ross Lynch come Harvey Kinkle *Lucy Davis come Hilda Spellman *Chance Perdomo come Ambrose Spellman *Michelle Gomez come Mary Wardwell / Lilith *Jaz Sinclair come Rosalind Walker *Tati Gabrielle come Prudence Blackwood *Adeline Rudolph come Agatha *Richard Coyle come Faustus Blackwood *Miranda Otto come Zelda Spellman *Gavin Leatherwood come Nicholas Scratch (terza parte in poi; secondario nella prima e seconda) *Lachlan Watson come Theo Putnam (terza parte in poi; secondario nella prima e seconda) Equipaggio Scrittori *Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa *Maggie Kiley *Lindsay Calhoon Bring *Joshua ConkelThe Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. *MJ KaufmanMJ Kaufman Twitter (@mjkaufmanster) *Axelle CarolynAxelle Carolyn Instagram (@axelle_carolyn) *Christianne HedtkeChristianne Hedtke Instagram (@bananawho) *Matthew BarryMatthew Barry Instagram (@mjbarry101) *Donna Thorland Direttori *Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa *Lee Toland Krieger *Rob SeidenglanzProduction List *Maggie Kiley *Rachel Talalay *Viet Nguyen *Kevin Sullivan Produttori *Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa *Lee Toland Krieger *Greg Berlanti *Sarah Schechter *Jon Goldwater *Matthew Barry *Donna Thorland Descrizione dei personaggi *'Sabrina Spellman:' Sabrina è una giovane donna dotata di poteri, metà umana e metà strega, che fatica a conciliare la sua doppia natura. Sta appena iniziando la sua oscura educazione come strega, anche se cerca di mantenere una parvenza di vita normale come studente del secondo anno a Baxter High. Sabrina è intelligente, compassionevole e coraggiosa al punto da temerarietà. Sfida la dottrina delle streghe ad ogni angolo. È fervidamente leale alla sua famiglia e ai suoi amici; maliziosamente divertente; e nel mezzo di una storia d'amore attraversata da stelle con il suo compagno di classe Harvey Kinkle. Sabrina è tutto ciò che si frappone tra noi e le Forze dell'Oscurità che minacciano il nostro mondo. SERIE PIOMBO.EXCLUSIVE: New Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Breakdowns! - That Hashtag Show *'Hilda Spellman:' Femmina, dalla fine degli anni '30 ai primi anni '40, tutte le etnie. Hilda è la più gentile delle sorelle Spellman che stanno allevando Sabrina, sebbene la sua natura nutritiva nasconda un lato più spietato. È una guaritrice, una pozione, dolce come una torta fino a quando non la attraversi o chiunque ami. Operando nella casa funeraria locale, le sorelle nascondono la loro stregoneria dal mondo mentre insegnano a Sabrina incantesimi e incantesimi a casa... *'Zelda Spellman:' Femmina, dalla fine degli anni '30 ai primi anni '40, tutte le etnie. Zelda è la più dura delle sorelle di Spellman che hanno contribuito a crescere Sabrina, sebbene la sua severità e la sua facciata dura potrebbero nascondere un'anima più ... materna. A differenza di Hilda, Zelda afferma di non aver mai conosciuto l'amore - la sua devozione per il Signore Oscuro consuma tutto - ecco perché le persone in cerca di una pozione d'amore vanno a Hilda; quelli che vogliono fare un barattolo di dispetto vanno a Zelda... *'Ambrose Spellman:' Ambrose è "cugino" di Sabrina e negromante. È spiritoso, goffo, pan-sessuale e ama essere una strega. Intrappolato nella casa funeraria a causa di un incantesimo vincolante, Ambrogio vive nella soffitta dell'obitorio e funge da partner di Sabrina nel crimine... *'Harvey Kinkle:' Il fidanzato di Sabrina, il Principe azzurro di questa fiaba oscura. Harvey è un giovane in una piccola città che inizia a capire il suo posto nel mondo più grande. È politicamente orientato, idiosincratico, attraente, carismatico e divertente. Bello e romantico, Harvey è anche intelligente, svegliato e compassionevole. Al giorno d'oggi, fa parte della gioventù controculturale di Greendale. Non ha idea di discendere da una lunga serie di cacciatori di streghe...EXCLUSIVE: More Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Breakdowns For Harvey Kinkle And More - That Hashtag Show *'Rosalind:' Rosalind è la migliore amica umana di Sabrina. Sfacciato, potenziato e schietto come i suoi genitori di Pantera Nera, Rosalind sta nascondendo un segreto a Sabrina e agli altri compagni di classe - che non sta perdendo così lentamente la vista, un fatto che metterà a repentaglio la sua anima immortale... *'Mary Wardwell / Satana:' Insegnante timida alla Baxter High, la signora Wardwell è una mentore intelligente e stravagante per Sabrina. Tuttavia, la sua persona viene rapidamente rilevata da Madam Satan all'inizio del pilot, e diventa una manipolatrice sensuale e astuta. Essenzialmente la serva del diavolo, le "lezioni" di Wardwell sono progettate per corrompere Sabrina secondo l'agenda del diavolo... Sviluppo La serie è destinata ad essere uno spin-off di Riverdale di The CW, una serie ambientata nello stesso universo, che ruota attorno a un gruppo di adolescenti (Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones , Betty Cooper e Veronica Lodge) che vivono nella città omonima. Il 20 settembre 2017, la rete ha annunciato che la serie spin-off era in fase di sviluppo, e viene vista come una serie complementare a Riverdale per la stagione 2018-19.Showrunner Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and Greg Berlanti are readying the project, which is in development Mentre lo spin-off di Sabrina è stato originariamente sviluppato presso The CW, una co-venture tra Warner Bros. e CBS, la rete ha mostrato un maggiore interesse per un altro dramma di streghe in cantiere: il riavvio "Charmed" che è attualmente in fase di riqualificazione. "Il passaggio a Netflix è ampiamente considerato una vittoria all'interno delle sale di Warner Bros., poiché lo switch di piattaforma - che è stato discusso prima con il consiglio di amministrazione della CW insieme ai dirigenti di entrambi i suoi studi principali - consente a Warner di mantenere il 100% della proprietà del serie del produttore con sede in WB Greg Berlanti. Se il progetto Sabrina fosse rimasto al The CW, la Warner Bros. avrebbe dovuto condividere la proprietà - e, soprattutto, i profitti - con il cugino aziendale CBS, come parte del modello di business di The CW. (Riverdale è una coproduzione tra i due.)" Warner Bros. sta cercando di ottenere il pieno controllo del 100% dei propri spettacoli, e si dice che guidi gran parte del loro processo decisionale. Altri spin-off di Riverdale potrebbero ancora atterrare al The CW, poiché lo spin-off di Sabrina è solo uno dei molti potenziali progetti che vengono osservati dallo showrunner di Riverdale e dal direttore creativo di Archie Comics, Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa.Why 'Sabrina' Bailed on 'Riverdale' to Launch on Netflix - The Hollywood Reporter Curiosità *Ben Button è l'unico personaggio che appare sia in Riverdale che in Le terrificanti avventure di Sabrina. Collegamenti esterni *''Le terrificanti avventure di Sabrina'' su Wikipedia * * Note